Mr. November and Bule Jell-o
by Justine
Summary: Rogue and jubes terrorize Jean and Rogue hooks up with Logie. Whats not to like?


Justine.html

NOTE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY

Logan is back, Rogue is 19 and because it's been two years since the movie she has been working with Xavier and has some control up to 8 hours. WARNING IF YOU LIKE JEAN GREY IN ANY WAY DO NOT READ THIS STORY, BECAUSE I CAN NOT STAND THE BITCH! Got that? Good, you can now read the story

DID YOU READ THE NOTE?

I watched student after student pack their camping gear into a bus with a smirk from my window. Jubes was reading a Play Girl magazine and listening to her Walkman. We were being "punished" for one of our many practical jokes. This time it was for pouring 200 boxes of blue Jell-O into the pool. After that we hid and watched as Ms. Grey, not paying attention, jumped in. Well, she starts to scream and here comes one-eye blasting away, melting the Jell-O, thinking it was a new arch nemeses. By the time they figured out what was going on Ms. Grey was stained blue, and we where long gone. Want to know the bad thing about living with a physic? They can read your mind! Jubes, being the mastermind could think of clothes or boys or something, while I'm all Jeeze, I can't believe we didn't get caught! Well Jean that bitch was all touchy because her fake red hair was a purple color and her skin a pale blue, she was all you can't go on the summer vacation. And at first Jubes and I where a little depressed but then we found out that it was a camping trip and we were all cool we don't have to go camping. So let's review, Ms. Grey is blue, she's leaving to go camping, (she wouldn't know a tree if she walked into it which I bet she will), we got out of camping and classes, and Jubes and I have the entire mansion to ourselves. Life is good. The professor is here, but he's cool. And Logan is here too. I plan to make some major moves on him. I see Ms. Grey walk out of the mansion her backpack in hand (which is blue, hand not back pack, mwahaha) and get on the bus they pull out and head off to the deep dark forest. Who was Scott kidding?

An hour later I am bored out of my freakin' mind, Jubes is asleep with her head hanging off the side of the bed. She snores and mumbles something about Mr. November and falls with a thud onto the floor.

"I like it rough! Uh? Oh hey Rogue want to go get something to eat?" she stands up rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Logan's not gonna be home until tomorrow night, lets steal his stash."

Later Jubilee and I are knocking back imports, watching Half Baked, and planning more torture for Jeanie. That movie is fucking hilarious enough; imagine watching it drunk off your ass. That one guy just had got some more booty when Logan pulls up. You can hear that damn motorcycle from like a mile away; doesn't Logan know it has a stealth mode? I grab the empty bottles and look for somewhere to stash 'em. I threw them into the 150-gallon fish tank. I panicked okay? 

"Jubes we gotta get upstairs quick!" She is passed out cold. I lean down and try to hoist her over my shoulder.

"Oh Mr. November." I get to the door of the rec. room. Then I start to fall slowly to my knees with every small step.

"Girl, you are switching to light beer." I finally collapse as Logan walks through the door. 

"What the hell is going on?" I scramble out from underneath Jubilee quickly. A little too quickly, my head is spinning and I lean on Logan. 

"That's exactly what I want to know, I came in here and found Jubes… knocked unconscious. Yeah I think this was the work of the Brotherhood." 

"Why were you under her then?"

"I, uh… I, I was, uh, looking for a contact lens."

"You don't wear contacts." He said impatiently

"I didn't say it was my contact!" When I get drunk I get stupid. Some get mean, I get dumb. He was about to say something when a thud over by the fish tank caught our attention. One big black fish kept ramming into the glass.

" Why yes Mr. November I love whip cream."

The next day I am sitting on a lounge chair out side aiming a hose at the fish tank and reading Play Girl. Jesus now I know what Jubes was talking about. I am in trouble, I got drunk, lied, was up after curfew, and I got the professor's 750 dollar black gold fish (Mr. Herman) drunk. My punishment, clean out the fish tank and Logan's bike. Jubilee is inside nursing a hangover. Or she would be out here too.

"Okay that's clean." I got done reading the articles and decide to tackle the muddy dirty bike. It's hot out side so I am in shorts and t-shirt, underneath I have my two-piece pink bikini on. I open the garage door and wheel out the beast. Logan is working on an old jeep he bought. I fill up a bucket a go to work. Eww, the mud is going everywhere, Kitty will kill me if I stain her shirt. I take off the top. Logan's back is to me. He's tinkering around on a workbench. I walk up beside him and hang the shirt on one of the tool pegs. He glances casually at me then has a double take.

"What?" I ask while pulling my hair up in to a high bun.

"Nothing"

Begin Logan's Pov

I can't get this damn clog out fuck I should just buy a new car. Marie is suddenly beside me; I glance over and get an eyeful of cleavage. Jesus where has she been hiding those?

"What?" she asks twisting her hair into a knot. The movement has the most amazing affect on her breasts. It's hot and there is a trickle of sweat running down that deep valley.

"Nothing." She gives me a strange look and turns her attention to the bike. I get a nice show as she leans over to polish the foot pegs. She gets done with the bike and sits down on it. God a gorgeous woman straddling a Harley in a bikini. Is that not every man's fantasy? 

End Logan's Pov

I sat on the bike for a few minutes resting. Logan was so quite I guess I forgot he was there because I pulled out the Play Girl and start to flip though the pages. It's suddenly out of my hands.

"What the hell?" Logan is holding the magazine and looking at me. I play it off.

"Logan if you wanted to look at it all you had to do was ask."

"Funny, what are you doing with this?"

"What do you think? Give it!" I grab at it and he holds it above his head. 

"God Logan you are such a bully. It's not even mine." He tears it up, sending Mr. November everywhere.

"Jubilee is going to be heart broken."

"I don't want you to be corrupted by that crap." 

"Your right."

"Damn straight."

"I don't want that to corrupt me,"

"Good girl."

"I much rather leave that job for you." 

Begin Third person POV

Rogue reached up and pulled Logan's head down to hers, kissing him softly and touching her tongue to his lips. With a growl he opened his mouth and plundered hers with his. He backed her up to the bench and lifted her up on it, standing in between her thighs. Her hair was let loose and the long tresses tumbled down her back. He kissed his way to her neck and lightly bit the spot under her ear. He untied the bikini top and kissed her pink nipples. She moaned as he sucked them into his mouth. Her hands were buried in his hair and his were at the zipper of her shorts. She lifted her hips as he removed her shorts and bikini bottoms. His mouth was on hers and she sucked on his tongue. Logan slipped a hand in between her thighs and she tensed. 

"Shh, it's alright this will feel good."

She relaxed his hand brought soft grasps of pleasure to her mouth. Logan kissed his way down her body pausing to dart his tongue in her navel and then buried his face against her tight brown curls. Marie screamed as her orgasm washed over her. 

"Marie I want to make love to you but not here."

"Let's go to my room."

She quickly pulled on the shorts and t-shirt and they ran upstairs.

Later Marie lazily gazed at the ceiling as she lay in the crook of Logan's arm. Then they heard an ear-piercing scream that could be heard all over the mansion.

"MR. NOVEMBER, NOOOOOOO!"

That same night Logan, Marie, and Jubilee were in the Rec. room. Logan and Rogue snuggled on the couch, watching hockey and Jubilee was sitting at the desk trying to tape poor Mr. November together. The buses pulled up out side and students got off and headed to their rooms.

"Jeeze that was fast." Rogue said. Scott walked in followed by Jean. She was still blue but now she had purple bumps that could have been poison oak, all over and twigs were sticking out of her purple hair.

"Watch out Scooter, Mystique is right behind you!" Logan said unleashing his claws.

"No that's Jean." Jubes said not even looking up. Jean burst into tears and ran upstairs.

THE END


End file.
